


a long night

by lacenet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Smut, trans hornet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenet/pseuds/lacenet
Summary: She gestured for Hornet to come closer. She tugged on her arm to make her get off the bed. Lace sat with her head against the side of the mattress and she held Hornet standing in front of her.Hornet realized what Lace wanted her to do. “Um...are you sure about this?” she stammered.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 41





	a long night

**Author's Note:**

> gay bugs :)

Hornet laid on her back, eyes closed, brow furrowed, small noises of pleasure escaping from her mouth. Her legs, dangling off the bed were shaking. Lace sat on the floor, tongue buried deep in Hornet's slit. She pulls back a bit, slick dribbling down her chin. She suckles Hornet's member as it starts to slide out from its sheath. Hornet arches her back off the bed whining loudly in response.

A twinkle in her eyes, Lace keeps Hornet's hips pinned down while she works her mouth on the tip. Swirling around the sensitive member with her tongue. Hornet squirmed under Lace's mouth, soft words of pleading poured from clenched teeth. Hornet pulsed and throbbed against Lace's warm tongue. It didn't take long for it to slide out of its slit, fully erecting in Lace's mouth.

Lace sat back, admiring her handiwork. Hornet gripping the sheets beneath her, panting heavily and her face flushed. Her member twitched between her legs, coated in slick. "Good girl, Hornet" purred Lace, making Hornet look down at her.

Hornet looked away and closed her legs a little, embarrassed after seeing her own anatomy. She felt hands push her legs open. “Look at me,” said Lace, sugary sweet. Hornet propped herself up on her elbows to see her better. Lace held her erection tenderly at the base with one hand, and sucked lightly on the tip. Hornet couldn’t stop herself from bucking her hips, forcing more of her length into Lace’s mouth.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hornet said, flustered. She sat further up the bed out of Lace’s hold.

Lace chuckled, “You needn’t apologize silly little spider.”

She gestured for Hornet to come closer. She tugged on her arm to make her get off the bed. Lace sat with her head against the side of the mattress and she held Hornet standing in front of her.

Hornet realized what Lace wanted her to do. “Um...are you sure about this?” she stammered.

Lace grinned up at her, “You think so little of me princess, you don’t believe I can take you thrusting down my throat?”

She cleared her throat loudly while blushing wildly at Lace’s brazen words. Lace giggled while taking Hornet’s length in her hand once more. “Fuck my mouth darling,” she said, batting her eyelashes up at her.

“If that’s...what you want,” Hornet replied shyly.

“Don’t be so coy, I know you want it too,” came Lace’s lilting reply. And with that, she took Hornet’s member in her mouth.

Hornet opened her mouth to reply, but instead came out a groan. She braced herself with her hands against the bed, and shakingly started to thrust into Lace’s mouth. Lace held onto Hornet’s waist, coaxing her on.

Lace groaned around Hornet when she felt it tickle the back of her throat, causing Hornet to thrust a little harder. Lace gagged, making Hornet pull out in worry. “I’m sorry, was I too rough?” she asked, brow furrowed. 

She sighed, but smiled, “I appreciate your concern dear but I promise I’m fine.” Lace hummed, “Y’know what, if you’re so worried, how about I tap you hard twice if I want you to stop?” she suggested while demonstrating.

That seemed to satisfy Hornet. She took her length in her hand, and held it up to her, “You ready?” Lace answered with a small nod and a giggle, eagerly opening her mouth.

Hornet flushed at the sight, and slowly slid into her mouth. Lace wrapped her tongue around the member, making Hornet whine in pleasure. Hornet grit her teeth as she held herself back from thrusting as fast as she wanted to. She looked down at Lace to see how she's doing, and as if reading her mind, she looked back at her with half-lidded eyes and gave a tiny nod. Hornet swallowed hard and gripped the sheets as she started to thrust into her mouth. 

Lace choked and moaned around Hornet, drool dripping from her mouth. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she felt her mouth and throat be used. Hornet's sensitive member throbbed and swelled, her thrusts became unsteady and shaky as she felt her orgasm build up, she finally hilted, thrusting her whole length in. Lace felt her come straight down her throat, she kept Hornet in place by hugging her hips to her face as she choked her load down. 

Her member retracted to its slit, satisfied. And as Hornet was finally able to step back, Lace took in a deep breath and coughed a few times, her chin and neck dripping with drool and slick. Hornet knelt down, legs still wobbly from her orgasm. She tenderly held Lace's face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Are you alright?" she whispered against her carapace. 

Lace licked the mess off her lips and grinned, "Delicious." 

Hornet laughed and pulled her in for a proper kiss. She could still taste herself on her tongue. Lace wrapped her arms around Hornet's shoulders while she felt hands lift her up from her thighs. They only broke the kiss after Lace was gently placed on the bed. Hornet pressed soft kisses to Lace's neck, nipping and licking as she went down her body, eliciting small noises from her.

Finally stopping above Lace's cunt, already wet with arousal. Hornet looked back up at Lace, as Lace gave her a small nod, hooking her legs over Hornet's back. Hornet ran her tongue over Lace's folds and clit, pulling a gasp from her. She kept the slow, almost torturous pace as she felt Lace squirm and twitch.

"Speed up already," Lace panted, fists slowly balling up the sheets beneath her. 

Hornet obliged, tongue finally slipping in Lace's slit. Thrusting in and out, the rhythm got faster as Lace started to rut against her face. Hornet pulled out her tongue only to replace it with two fingers, she caught her breath as she crooked and thrusted her fingers in her.

As Lace felt a pressure build up she got louder, the movements of her hips more erratic as she dug her claws into fabric. Hornet felt her walls tighten around her fingers as she flicked Lace's clit with her tongue. Placing the flat of her tongue against it, she leaned in to start sucking on the sensitive nub. Lace felt stars burst from behind her closed eyelids as she came with a moan. Her folds spasming and her clit throbbing. 

As Lace came down from her high she pulled Hornet by a horn. "Keep going," she ordered. 

She sucked and kissed Lace's bundle of nerves, adding a third finger in to her wet cunt. She squeezed Hornet's head in between her soft thighs as she got close once again.

Hornet slid her other hand down to her own slit. It took little encouragement for her dick to slide out of its sheath, covered in slick and twitching for attention. Pumping her own member, she started to moan into Lace's pussy. 

It didn't take Lace long to finally come again, back arching off the bed. Hornet panted as she sat up and caught her breath, still stroking herself. She screwed her eyes closed as she neared orgasm herself, but jumped a little and stopped in her tracks as she felt a hand placed on her own. 

"Don't you wanna finish somewhere else?" Lace whispered, her face mere inches from Hornet's. She flushed bright red at the insinuation. Lace giggled, "I'll take that as a yes." 

She took Hornet's hands and placed them loosely on her hips, slowly turning in her grasp with a wink. Lace lied her head down on the bed, her arms beside her while she kept her behind in the air. Almost presenting herself to Hornet. Hornet felt her member throb at the sight. 

Lace turned around, eyes half-lidded, "Take me, Hornet." 

Hornet's grip on her waist tightened, claws digging into her soft carapace. She leaned over Lace, kissing her back as she held her member against her entrance. "Ready?" she asked, hoping Lace didn't hear the shakiness in her voice.

Lace wiggled her hips against her in reply, "Please." 

She slowly thrusted in, but Lace had other plans. She thrust herself back hard enough to make Hornet hilt, making them both moan in pleasure. 

"You're so impatient," Hornet chuckled.

Lace grinned back in reply, "You bet I am, now hurry up and fuck me." 

Hornet started to thrust her hips slowly, quickly picking up the pace as she felt her arousal rise. Lace kept in pace with her, thrusting back as she thrusts in, making her hit deep.

"Hornet!" Lace cried as Hornet thrusted against a sensitive spot in her. 

She adjusted her grip with shaky legs. She could feel Lace pulse around her throbbing member. They were both close. 

Hornet started thrusting again, each time hitting the spot that made Lace cry out. "Hornet. Hornet. Hornet," Lace chanted like a prayer. Hornet only able to whine in reply as she got off of how Lace said her name. 

Lace came with a loud cry of Hornet's name, her walls clenched around Hornet, as she hilted in deep and came as well, with a whisper of Lace's name. Her thrusts slow and sloppy as she rode out the orgasm, slick slowly leaking from Lace's cunt.

As Hornet rested her weight on Lace, still dazed from coming, Lace slowly lowered her tired legs. Hornet leaned in close to kiss the back of her neck, not bothering to pull out just yet. They laid there for a few moments, Lace enjoying the soft kisses from Hornet.

Then, carefully, Lace tried to get Hornet to switch places with her. Hornet moved as if to get up but she felt a tug at her hand.

Lace tutted at her, "Oh we're not done here yet." 

Hornet felt her member throb. Lace turning around to give Hornet a grin. Hornet embarrassed at how easy she is to rile up. 

Finally, without pulling out, Lace lied down on Hornet's chest while hornet was flat on her back. Each light movement from Lace's hips made her squirm. 

"You good to go again?" Lace purred, leaning in close.

Hornet struggled to maintain eye contact. It felt like all her muscles were tensed at the look in Lace's eyes. Lace pinned Hornet's hands at her sides, and using that as leverage lifted her hips, only to suddenly slam back down, Lace's moan almost harmonizing with Hornet's gasp.

Her sensitive member burned with pleasure, not fully recovered from coming before. Hornet could only cry out as Lace set a gallop of a pace, riding Hornet as if her life depended on it. Lace reached down to rub her clit as she bounced up and down in Hornet's lap, each one getting shakier as she felt a heat pool in her gut.

Finally Lace sat down hard on Hornet, making Hornet shake and whine as she rubbed at her clit and folds. Hornet felt Lace's folds flutter around her wanting member, her desire only growing more as she watched Lace fuck herself.

As Lace milked herself to completion Hornet pleaded at her, "Please Lace, let me come."

Lace panted heavily, she can feel Hornet's member buried inside her throbbing. She smiled at her, taking Hornet's hands to put on her hips. Lace braced herself against Hornet's chest. "Of course, my little spider."

It didn't take long for her to start riding Hornet again, said spider desperately rutting up against Lace, hilting deep each time. Hornet growled as she felt the knot in her stomach grow, getting closer and closer.

She couldn't take it anymore, turned around and pinned Lace, much to Lace's surprise and delight. Hornet pounding into her as she buried her fangs into Lace's shoulder, careful not to use venom but not careful enough to not leave a mark.

The pleasure from Hornet's bite was enough to send Lace over the edge, crying out Hornet's name. Hornet following closely, spilling her load into Lace.

Hornet all but collapsed on top of Lace, completely spent from all she had done. She curled beside Lace, kissing the mark she left before kissing Lace on the cheek.

Lace giggled at her and pulled her close, pressing their lips together.

"I love you," they both whispered as soon as they parted.


End file.
